


Seconds's Dreams

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Porque no todos los sueños son incoherentes, porque soñar no es solo para los que duermen, porque soñar no es solo tener un anhelo, porque para soñar aquellos sueños únicos solo necesitamos estar despiertos, encontrarnos con "aquello" y desde luego unos segundos.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky





	Seconds's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grupo JYworld ¡Natalia Gomez!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grupo+JYworld+%C2%A1Natalia+Gomez%21).



> Hola gente hermosa!! Este OS pertenece a un evento que hicimos en el grupo JYworld, 《Pliroy Santa》 y antes de que me maten por la fecha en la que lo subo aclaro que soy santa sustituto, sin más que decir espero que lo disfrutes Natalia Gomez!! ❤❤❤  
> Aclaraciones: Este OS pertenece al pliroy santa que se llevó a cabo en el grupo JYworld, vengo de santa sustituto para *redoble de tambores* ¡Natalia Gomez! Espero lo disfrutes y Feliz Navidad (?) 🙃.

Lo que se llamaba mundo caía a pedazos, los campos verdes solo eran un sueño, la tierra se agrietaba estrepitosamente con una facilidad digna del hielo y del cielo caían cenizas tal cual como lo hiciera la lluvia junto al temible sonido del cielo que daba la sensación que pronto caería sobre aquellos vivos. En medio de la destrucción un dúo de par de pies dejaron su huida, tratando de recuperar el aire. 

El crujir del cielo aumento, resonaba un trueno tras otro, las nubes grises imitaron a un río de lava, el azufre se olía con más fuerza en el ambiente y pequeños destellos de luz cayeron de las grietas, como si fuese nieve. Aquellos que huían, jadeantes, miraron en los ojos del otro. Ambos lo sabían, ya no había donde esconderse, ya no había a donde huir. 

El pánico se manifestó en uno de ellos con fuerza, abrazándose a sí mismo para no caer en la desesperación. El otro al ver el pánico trató de hablar, trató de consolar; pero al tratar de hacerlo, su voz quedo perdida en el sonido del fin del aquel lugar lleno de caos.

Habló, gritó, pero nunca llegó al otro, no podía tocarlo ya que podría asustarse más, necesitaba otra opción. En algún tiempo antes llamaba la atención con algún objeto hermoso de su entorno, pero aquí no había nada hermoso, en su desesperación por consolar al otro empezó a agitar las manos con desesperación hasta que fue notado. Pudo ver lo aterrado que estaba cuando le dirigió la mirada, trago duro, debía tener cuidado con lo que le mostraría.

Le mostró la palma de su mano derecha, con el dedo índice de su otra mano dibujo un camino desde el meñique, pasando lentamente por el brazo, el antebrazo, entrando a su pecho para terminar señalando su propio corazón; repitió la acción varias veces ante la mirada confundida y curiosa del otro. Mirando intensamente los ojos del otro volvió a repetir la acción, señalo un camino del meñique de su mano derecha hasta terminar señalando su propio corazón, pero esta vez señalo a su compañero al terminar.

El pánico se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, creía que lo había entendido, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero como ocurrió antes la voz se perdió con el ruidoso mundo. Con cierto temblor extendió su mano izquierda, mostrando su palma realizó la misma acción que había logrado calmarlo. Su compañía sonrió ampliamente para después dirigir su mano cerrada solo con el meñique levantado, mirando como las luces caían del cielo con más frecuencia tomo aquel meñique con el suyo propio. 

Sentía el rostro arder aún en aquella extrema situación, mirando desde abajo a su compañía disminuyó la distancia que habían entre ellos sin perder el pequeño agarre. Su compañía alzo el rostro del otro con la mano libre, dejando su mano apoyada en aquella mejilla, observó con una infinita devoción aquel rostro fino. 

Sonriendo de manera triste apoyó su frente en la del otro y cerró lentamente sus ojos; su compañía le imitó. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, ambos sostenían con fuerza el meñique del otro, ambos sabían que aquella era su despedida y lo único que querían tener en su mente era el rostro del otro, sentir el corazón del otro.

El crujir del cielo se hizo más fuerte si es que era posible, las luces caían y explotaban para generar más luz, aquel mundo en ruinas se llenó de luz hasta desaparecer por completo. El fin de ese mundo tenía sus justificaciones, su razones; así como lo tiene todo en la vida, aunque no siempre las entendemos por completo, muchos deciden simplemente llamarlo destino para no complicarse.

Las acciones siempre tendrán un peso en aquel destino, aunque ese destino es tan caprichoso como lo somos nosotros, se empecina en lograr algo y hay que tener algo en claro, no solo las acciones tienen un peso en él; también las palabras son muy influyentes, sobre todo aquellas que decimos sin saber porque lo hacemos. Aquellas palabras que tienen mucho significado para nosotros, pero que a ciencia cierta no podemos decir por qué.

— ¿Disculpe, podría responder mi pregunta? — reacciono para mirar a aquella chica.

— Lo siento, ¿puedes volver a repetirla, lady? — sonrió de manera cautivadora, logrando que la presión del ambiente desapareciera. 

Jean Jacques Leroy, ese era su nombre completo, este año había logrado alcanzar el podio junto a Chris Giacometti y a la leyenda del patinaje artístico Victor Nikiforov en el GPF; por supuesto que estaba feliz por el logro, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien del todo. Quería atribuirlo al cansancio, al estrés, a la decepción por no haber podido dar más, incluso quería pensar que algo de la comida le había caído mal, pero por más que lo pensaba no lograba encontrar la justificación lo suficientemente buena para su falta de ánimo.

Él era el "Rey", debía actuar como tal, por lo que había aguantado las tediosas entrevistas, las interminables fotografías con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y ahora estaba lidiando con su queridísimo grupo de fans, reunidos en uno de los amplios pasillos del estadio donde se habían realizado la competencia, todas esas chicas eran un amor aunque a veces eran algo extremistas. 

— ¡Una pregunta más!-exclamó una chica algo bajita, la multitud de chicas se giró hacia ella, desentonaba entre todo el grupo de fans al llevar una blusa serigrafiada con el rostro de Victor— ¡¿Por qué te haces llamar a ti mismo rey?! Ni siquiera ganaste el oro en la GPF.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, las JJGirls miraban a la chica con rabia, hasta parecían que en cualquier momento saltarían para atacarla, tomando aire elevó la voz.

— Es porque...¡¡It's J.J style!! — las JJGirls sonrieron ante lo dicho por JJ, unos aplausos detrás de este atrajeron toda la atención. Isabella sonreía ampliamente mientras aplaudía.

— JJ es el rey después de todo— hablo con alegría— pero él ya tiene que irse, tiene que prepararse para el banquete de la noche.

— ¿¡¡Ehh!!? —protestaron al unísono las fans.

— Pero no se preocupen, afuera del estadio hare una lista de fans, JJ enviara a cada una invitación VIP para el próximo concierto junto a una foto exclusiva autografiada.

Las JJGirls gritaron emocionadas, salieron a prisas por el pasillo, dejando atrás suyo a la chica bajita que miraba sorprendida a Isabella y a JJ.

— A...eh...gra...cias—susurró, Isabella sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

— Realmente no hay problema, está bien darte de valiente, pero no hay que ser suicida chica. No importa qué tipo de qué grupo de fans se trate, todos han de apoyar a su patinador con uñas y con dientes- palpando el hombro de la chica camino por pasillo dejándola atrás.- ¡JJ, recuerda ir a por tu hermana!

Con el rostro cubierto por un ligero tono carmín, la chica bajita miro con cierta vergüenza a JJ, este simplemente le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa con la intención de retirarse se dirigió una vez más a la chica con voz suave.

— Será mejor que salgas por la puerta oeste, no me gustaría a alguien tan linda metida en problemas innecesarios, lady. — acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de la chica, JJ se despidió.

La chica se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba por el pasillo, no estaba muy segura de cómo había iniciado todo esto. Ella simplemente tuvo la repentina ocurrencia de ir a pinchar un poco al grupo de JJGirls, no entendía el por qué, después de todo normalmente era tranquila, pero ahora mismo se dirigía a pasos veloces para encontrarse con el grupo de fans, tenía que apuntarse en aquella lista que había mencionado aquella mujer de pelo oscuro y tez clara.

Por otro lado, JJ caminaba por el pasillo revisando su celular con una clara sensación de angustia en su rostro, ¡había olvidado por completo recoger a su hermana! Seguramente cuando le vea ella le hará ley del hielo, se suponía que este era el primer año competitivo de ella en el patinaje artístico, el segundo de su hermano en el hockey y por cuestiones de suerte sus padres se encargarían de ayudar a su hermano apenas terminara la GPF, en cuanto a su hermana él se encargaría debido a que la competencia era el mismo estadio en horas distintas y obviamente una categoría distinta.

Haciendo cuentas el debió recogerla a eso de una hora y por los mensajes que había recibido estaba muy cabreada por esperar tanto, soltando un suspiro dejo de revisar aquellos mensajes donde parecía que le decían hasta de que se iba a morir.

Mirando a su alrededor supo que el camino más corto para llegar a las pistas del lado sur del estadio era seguir caminado recto por el pasillo, pero una intersección vista a unos pasos le parecía tentadora, no, debía de apresurarse, pero por otro lado...necesitaba tiempo para ordenar las ideas en su cabeza antes de ir con su hermana. Tomando aire se encamino en la intersección, luego encontraría la forma de que su hermana no lo quisiera asesinar, pero realmente necesita pensar el porqué de su estado actual, le gustaría decir que estaba cansado, pero sabía muy bien que es una mentira; esta sensación de intranquilidad empezó cuando respondía preguntas de sus fans, no...Todo esto empezó cuando aquella chica bajita le pregunto el porqué de llamarse así mismo un rey, ciertamente aquel apodo había nacido cuando era un niño o al menos eso le decía su madre, porque honestamente no recordaba desde cuando utilizaba ese título, es más, no podía verse a sí mismo sin esa forma de llamarse, incluso podía afirmar que lo de 《Rey》 era tan importante o más que su propio nombre. Con aquella pregunta sentía que habían puesto en duda su misma existencia y conociéndose sabía que preocuparía a su hermana y no, en este día él debía apoyarla, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar aquellas ideas tan incoherentes se dio cuenta de su situación.

Había caminado como zombi por los pasillos, actualmente no sabía en qué parte se hallaba del estadio, estaba metido en un punto del estadio que conectaba con cuatro pasillos, ahora mismo podía afirmar que se sentía como un videojuego, esos de laberintos en donde no importa el camino que tomes, terminas perdiéndote más. Soltando el aire que retenía se dirigió al pasillo más cercano a su derecha dando dos pasos en su interior se detuvo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro el pasillo que estaba a sus espaldas. Una sensación hormigueante empezó a cubrirle, sentía que debía de ir por aquel pasillo ¿a dónde? Ni idea, pero llegados a este punto ya no importaba, al menos así lo sentía, girándose se dirigió ahí. 

La imagen de su hermana vino a su mente, no la imagen de su hermana enfadada por su retraso, no, la imagen de su hermana triste tras un día de dura competencia, aquello le detuvo en seco, tragando duro se cuestionó duramente "pero ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo? Da la vuelta ahora J.J". Tomando una gran bocanada de aire regresó por el primer camino que iba a tomar, lo sabía, de algún modo él lo sabía; sabía que los tres pasillos le llevarían de algún modo con su hermana, que de alguna manera lo alejarían de lo que sea que existía al final del cuarto pasillo. 

Su corazón inicio un alocado golpeteo en su pecho, el aire empezó a escasear provocando que jadease, cada paso que daba se igualaba a una tortura, tal como si caminase descalzo sobre cristal roto, empezó a sudar copiosamente sintiéndose algo débil de un segundo a otro, dirigió una vez más su mirar al cuarto pasillo que ahora se asemejaba a un oasis en medio del desierto; con pasos lentos se dirigió a este una vez más, cuando se adentró en este todas sus dolencias cedieron repentinamente.

Miró con cierto recelo los pasillos que dejaba atrás, sobre todo miraba desconfiado el cuarto pasillo en donde se encontraba, "¿Qué demonios me pasa hoy? Primero lo de 《Rey》 y ahora esto. 

《Rey》

La palabra retumbo en su mente, sintió que alguien antes lo llamaba así, no era Isabella, no eran sus padres, mucho menos sus fans, sentía que ya había escuchado esa forma de decirle 《Rey》; no era con admiración... ¿era burla? Tal vez un poco mezclada con una risa angelical.

《Rey》

Ahí estaba otra vez, pronunciado desde unos labios delicados, de unos labios que al solo moverse podía llevarse la cordura de uno, pero no decían palabras cariñosas, es más, se podía asegurar que esa hermosa boca era conductora de múltiples insultos, que se torcía en una mueca de desdén en más de una ocasión, pero que en raras ocasiones dejaba vislumbrar unas hileras blancas y relucientes que formaban quizás, la sonrisa más hermosa que podía existir en esta vida y en las otras. 

Y que esas ocasiones tan extrañas solo podía créalas él, él y nadie más. Sentía que solo él era merecedor de esas sonrisas tan magnificas, formada por aquella boca tentadora que sin lugar a duda le quita las noches de sueño a cualquiera...pero ¿quién? ¿A quién le pertenecerían tales labios que en más de una ocasión le advirtieron no acercarse? Pero jamás hizo caso, de eso podía dar fe. Esperen un momento, ¡¡cómo es que divagó tanto!! Miro el pasillo confundido por los tantos pensamientos que le embargaron al creer escuchar algo que obviamente nadie dijo, porque estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Escudriño el pasillo con sus ojos, en estos momentos la idea de seguir no era recomendable, sobre todo si su cerebro estaba tan perdido que le hacía pensar incoherencias ¿acaso había algún alucinógeno en ese pasillo? Sería peligroso seguir si ese era el caso.

《Rey》

Cierto él era El Rey, no había nadie que se arriesgase más que él, siguió el camino de ese pasillo con firmeza en su andar, era osado y nadie podía decir lo contrario...y bueno no tenía la costumbre de tomar las mejores decisiones. Siempre le decían eso ¿Isabella? No, ella jamás le decía que era...

《Idiota》

Sí, esa era la palabra. 

Podía enfurecerle si alguien más le decía aquello, pero si venían de esos labios, si se llegaba a oír con aquella voz tan melódica que invadía sus pensamientos, que le hacían dudar sobre sí mismo, que le hacía creer que se había vuelto loco o esa encantadora voz inigualable a cualquier música placentera de todo el universo ¿pero quién? ¿¡Quién demonios era!? Creía que sabía a quién le pertenecía, podía jurar que el nombre de a quien le pertenecía estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero por alguna razón se le escapaba de su conocimiento.

Apresuró el paso hasta casi correr, sentía, como nunca en su vida, que debía apresurarse, lo sabía, sabía que si no era ahora no sería nunca. Silenció todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos racionales y al igual que en la pista de hielo siguió sus instintos, siguió su corazón. El sonido de su celular no lo detuvo, hizo que empezara a correr, contestando en media carrera.

— Di...diga— no podía evitar que su voz sonase entrecortada.

— ¡¡Hermano!! ¿¡¡Donde demonios estás!!? Te mande un mensaje diciéndote que yo iría a buscarte, trae tú trasero a la puerta norte

— Pero...

— ¡¡No hay pero que valga!! Isa y yo nos estamos momificando de tanto esperarte; si no vienes ahora mismo, le diré a mamá apenas lleguemos a Canadá.

Colgó. Sus pasos se fueron cada vez haciéndose más lentos hasta detenerse por completo, estaba por doblar la esquina del camino que había tomado, aquella llamada le había traído de vuelta a la tierra ¿Qué demonios me pasa hoy? Última vez que como algo sin consultar que tiene, ¿el desayuno habrá tenido ají?

Soltando un fuerte suspiro decidió dar la vuelta, regresaría cuanto antes de donde nunca debió irse.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir por este camino? Además es el más largo, vamos por el otro, realmente estas raro hoy, deberías estar feliz porque ganaste, en su lugar caminamos por los pasillos porque crees que oíste algo...Yakov se va a quedar más calvo por tu culpa. El karma te va a alcanzar---

— ¡Quieres callarte! No me dejas oír nada.

— No hay nada.

— ¡Yo oí algo!

...

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa voz melódica que mandó a volar a su razón nuevamente, se escuchaba tan clara que no podía creer que su mente la estuviera inventando. Reteniendo el aire dio unos pasos de manera torpe para tomar impulso y seguir el camino con prisa hasta la esquina donde chocó fuertemente con algo, tal vez la pared, no, no era la pared. Mirando desde el piso noto dos pares de zapatillas, mirando por un costado noto a Victor Nikiforov, este veía con un gesto de incomodidad a su acompañante, bajando un poco más la mirada J.J pudo verlo.

Tenía la cabeza agachada, cubierta por la capucha de su chamarra que tenía el logotipo del equipo de Rusia, con lentitud llevó sus manos a la capucha para después bajarla con una lentitud casi exasperante, por último levantó el rostro en dirección de J.J para depositar sus ojos en los ojos de este.

El rostro de ambos se deformo en un gesto de sorpresa completa, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos en aquel instante. Tantas imágenes pasaban ante ellos, que fácilmente podían decir que estaban en una película en vivo. 

Aquellos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas opacaban a cualquier joya que existió en el antiguo Egipto, aquella figura tan delicada la vio danzando entre las sedas frente una corte con símbolos extravagantes, la vio moviéndose en medio de una sala cubierta de oro y múltiples espejos, esa belleza tan extravagante que superaba a los botones de cerezo oculta tras paneles por las reglas del lugar, una voz tan hermosa que la Catedral de Notre Dame es casi indigna para que sus paredes encierren los canticos que formulaba, esa belleza envuelta en hermosos trajes paseando por los jardines extensos del Palacio de Versalles, una belleza digna de bailar como su pareja en las fiestas organizadas por Nicolás, el Zar de toda Rusia.

Aquellos ojos azules le traían la majestuosidad del río Nilo, veía su imponente figura rodeada de consejeros de marcas extrañas e indescifrables, lo vio en medio de cojines y oro a montones teniéndolo todo para que solo anhelara al bailarín que se reflejaba en cada piedra de oro y cada espejo del lugar para el deleite del otro, vio su espalda deformada por aquellos molestos paneles que le impedían estar a lado suyo por las molestas costumbres de aquel entonces, pero estar sentado al lado izquierdo de este le consolaba increíblemente; cantaba solo para él en la Catedral de Notre Dame donde solo existía él para que lo llamaban Dios pasara a segundo plano, se mostraba tan galante con aquellos trajes glamurosos dignos del palacio de Versalles, sobre todo aquellas tardes en las que cabalgaban en los verdes pastos de este, la apariencia real del Zar era como la de un plebeyo si se llegaba a comparar con el porte que poseía aquella encantadora y varonil figura. ¿Cuántas veces lo había llamado idiota? ¿Cuántas veces le llamó Rey de forma dulce después de que sus almas se llamaran tan insistentemente, después de que sus labios exploraran los del otro?

Y por último pudieron ver destellos de brillantes luces cubriéndolo todo y sus manos, agarrando celosamente el meñique ajeno mientras guardaban en sus mentes el rostro del otro y en sus corazones la promesa de volver a encontrarse de alguna manera o de otra.

¿Qué clase de alucinación estaban teniendo? ¿En qué momento se habían dormido que estaban soñando? 

La realidad les trajo de nuevo, en el tiempo solo habían pasado segundos, la sorpresa en sus rostros fue remplazada por confusión y cierto grado de curiosidad, antes de que sus mentes puedan reaccionar lo hicieron sus cuerpos, en aquel pequeño momento todo se mezcló y como nunca antes tomaron una decisión a prisas, de la cual ninguno estaría de acuerdo, de la cual creerían que era la mejor.

Aquel palpitar frenético fue confundido por odio, aquella sensación sobrecogedora fue tomada por admiración y aquella chispa que desprendieron fue tomada por rivalidad.

A veces el destino no es quien nos juega una mala pasada, a veces somos tan idiotas como para ver lo que realmente nos muestra, a veces podemos ver sueños en segundos que no tienen nada de sueños. No era locura, pero para mantener aquella dudosa cordura lo dejaremos en eso.

Fin

\------------------------------------

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en otra 😉✌


End file.
